MissPinkLegend
| place= 14/18 | alliances= | challenges= 3 | votesagainst= 4 | days= 14 | image2 = | season2 = 22 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 13/21 | challenges2 = 5 | votesagainst2 = 2 | days2 = 20 | image3 = | season3 = 37 | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 6/20 | challenges3 = 7 | votesagainst3 = 15 | days3 = 34 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 3 | tribalwins= 13 | individualwins= 2 | totalchallengewins= 15 | dayslasted= 68 | totalvotes= 21 }} also known as Rhiannon is a contestant on , , & . She has also competed on Big Brother 2, Big Brother 6, and . She was voted as the Audience Favorite after her run on Big Brother. She was also the runner up for the Fan Favourite award on . Profile Name(Age): Rhiannon (20) Tribe Designation: Ferrar Current Residence: West Midlands, UK Personal Claim Of Fame: Not dying of hypothermia after all these cold weathered seasons Inspiration in Life: Demi Lovato for being able to own every aspect of her life, good and bad! Hobbies: Baking, Cooking, Reading Pet Peeves: People who breathe and anyone wanting Jonathan Penner to be on Survivor 34 3 Words To Describe You: Perceptive, Rational, Unique If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: A warm sheltered bed, unlimited cocktails and a free all you can eat restaurant that operates 24/7. Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Liz Kim, both underestimated and undersold. Reason for being on Survivor: To comeback from my poor BB2 performance. Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: Everyone will think "Oh look its the flop from BB2 she's harmless" and let me make FTC? Nah, there are just much bigger fish to fry than the ditsy, mediocre in challenges 20 year old. Survivor: Antarctica Voting History Survivor: San Marcos Profile Tribe: Catarina Hometown: West Midlands, UK Current Residence: West Midlands, UK Personal Claim To Fame: I'm pretty sure Criminal Minds has based a serial killer around my life once, if that counts... Inspiration in Life: Either Jane Goodall or David Attenborough Pet Peeves: Loud. Eaters. Blech. Previous Finishes: , 14th Favorite Past Moment: Having a level of control, before getting swapfucked that is... Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Lindsey Cascaddan, for speaking out for vaginas everywhere Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Paul because hes a dick Why Did You Come Back?: To hopefully not get swapfucked twice... Voting History } |- | 2 | |- | 3 | |- | 4 | | |- | 5 | | |- | 6 | | |- | 7 | |- | 8 | | |- | |- | Voted for Sole Survivor | colspan="2" |} Survivor: Egypt Profile Tribe: Amun Hometown: West Midlands, UK Current Residence: Portsmouth, UK Personal Claim To Fame: Being the biggest flop on 703 Inspiration in Life: Jenna Marbles Pet Peeves: 10PM EST deadlines Previous Finishes: Antarctica (14th), San Marcos (13th) Favorite Past Moment: Winning the BB6 Battle Back Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Cydney Gillon Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Ben Dreibergen (Or however you spell that mess) Why Did You Come Back?: Because Alissa and Ally ganged up on me to do so, I feared for my life... Voting History ---- |nickname= Rhi |Season2= Big Brother 6 |Place2= 8/16 |Votes2= 12 |Votestowin2= |Alliances2= |HOHs2= 2 (Weeks 3 & 6) |Nominations2= 3 (Weeks 5, 7 & 8) |Vetos2= |Days2= 56 |OtherPrizes2= Re-Entry |Currently= Jury Member |Season= Big Brother 2 |Place= 13/14 |Votes= 5 |Alliances= |Loyalties= |HOHs= 0 |Nominations= 1 (Week 2) |Vetos= 1 (Week 1) |Days= 14 |OtherPrizes= |Currently1= Evicted }} =Big Brother 2= Competition History Voting History Head of Household History =Big Brother 6= Competition History Voting History Post-Survivor Trivia *Rhi holds the record for the most Death Match wins in The Genius ORG franchise, with 4. Links Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Big Brother 2 Houseguests Category:Antarctica Contestants Category:Ferrar Tribe Category:14th Place Category:Returning Players Category:San Marcos Contestants Category:Catarina Tribe Category:13th Place Category:San Marcos Jury Members Category:Big Brother 6 Houseguests Category:Egypt Contestants Category:Amun Tribe Category:Horus Tribe Category:Nut Tribe Category:6th Place Category:Egypt Jury Members Category:The Genius IV Contestants